Happy Birthday
by TheGirlOfManyObsessions
Summary: Love may grow and change, but love never leaves you. TakutoxMitsuki/EichixMitsuki


**Jesus this thing is old. O_o I just decided to revise and repost this, and dear God this was bad. I tried too hard. Why did no one ever tell me this!.?**

**Title: Happy Birthday**

**Rating: K+**

**Author: TGOMO (Anju)**

******Summary: Love may grow and change, but love never leaves you. TakutoxMitsuki/EichixMitsuki **

******Age: Early and Mid twenties-10 years after the final chapter.**

******Warnings: Contains bits and pieces from both the anime ending and the manga ending. Takuto is also slightly OOC, but I use the excuse that he's matured after 10 years. :P**

**Disclaimer: Full Moon o Sagashite belongs to Arina Tanemura. I own none of the characters; only the plot of this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mitsuki glanced up at the starry sky as she pulled her coat tighter. Snowflakes had gently laden the ground, making it seem as though stars were falling from the sky.

It had been ten years being cancer free. Ten years since she discovered Eichi was gone. Ten years since she had fallen in love again.

She sat outside with her father's music box that he had given to her mother. She pressed the button and soon the familiar and sad tune filled the crisp winter air.

As the music played, she closed her eyes and smiled. Today was a very special day for her.

"Happy birthday, Eichi… I really miss you." She whispered. "I'm so happy I have lived to know you and fall in love with you. I am also thankful for you to give me the chance to fall in love again.

"I love you, Eichi."

Mitsuki opened her eyes and the moon was shinning even brighter that night as the music came to a close. Her smile widened even more at the sight, for she knew Eichi had indeed heard her prayer.

"Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki quickly turned around to see her 26 year old husband, Takuto, in the doorway holding their son, Aoi. Takuto and Mitsuki had been happily married for four years with two precious children Aoi, one; and Hazuki, three.

"Oh, Takuto… Umm… Hi…" She said timidly.

"Mama?" Mitsuki heard a small voice say. She looked over her shoulder to see her oldest child, Hazuki, staring at her mother with a confused look. "What are you doing out here?"

Mitsuki smiled sadly at her young daughter. "Nothing, sweetheart; just looking up at the stars."

As Hazuki looked up at the night sky, Mitsuki looked at Takuto and saw a sad, yet disbelieving look take over his features, and she knew she'd been found out. She blushed.

"Hazuki, why don't you put Aoi to bed and you get ready too? Mommy and I will be there soon."

The former Shinigami gave the younger son to the girl as she carried him into the living room. When he closed the sliding glass door, he walked over to his wife. He rested his back against the balcony, his elbows hanging over the railing and just looked at her.

She had grown up so much since when they first met; mentally and physically. Her mahogany hair had grown about to her mid back and she always left it down now and her face, which once had the precious innocence of youth, now held maturity and enticing beauty shone through every pore.

He gazed at her for a few more minutes before he spoke. "Now… What's this really about?"

Mitsuki looked down at the concrete pathetically as if she was a child, found with her hand in the cookie jar. She felt embarrassed, for Takuto knew it was about Eichi. Takuto always held indifference, if not intense jealousy towards Eichi. He loved her with all his heart, though at one time he figured he could never have hers in return for it once belonged to Eichi, and Eichi alone.

Now it belonged to someone else as well.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered as she felt a slight tear roll down her face. This apology went out to both Takuto and Eichi.

Soon, she felt a pair of warm and familiar arms encase her in a tight embrace. She started crying into Takuto's shirt, staining it in the process. Takuto held her close and breathed in the scent of her hair-strawberries and cream.

After a few minutes, Takuto sat down in the chair that Mitsuki formally occupied, and pulled her into his lap, rubbing smooth and comforting circles into the small of her back.

"It's Eichi's birthday today." Mitsuki finally said. Takuto simply nodded in understanding. "And I wanted to wish him a happy birthday." She started to cry again.

They sat there for God knows how long; Takuto just holding her close and Mitsuki crying.

After awhile, Takuto gently squeezed her upper arm. "It's okay."

Mitsuki looked up at him in shock. She had no idea what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I know you still love Eichi."

Mitsuki was taken aback by this sudden statement, her eyes widening and her quiet hiccups coming to a halt before starting up again into a full out sob.

Tears began stream down her face. She felt ashamed for hurting Takuto's feelings, for it was true. She never fell out of love with Eichi. He was and always would be her very first love. But now she was in love again, with Takuto; and she felt dirty for sharing her heart with two loves. The thoughts swirling around in her head and heart made her stomach clench.

Mitsuki grabbed a fist full of his shirt and cried harder than ever, Takuto just holding her even closer. He knew he was right; that much was obvious. Though that didn't stop the pain in his heart. He knew that her heart would never fully belong to him but he accepted that, despite how much it still hurt him.

Yet he felt guilty as well, for he couldn't help but feel he was partially responsible for her undoing. Mitsuki had to make the hardest decision of her life; him or Eichi. And while he was completely overjoyed that she had chosen him, and he knew she loved him too, he knew that her feelings for Eichi would never fade, and that was something he knew he would just have to live with knowing.

The Shinigami-turned-human suddenly gently grabbed Mitsuki's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Mitsuki, don't cry." He wiped away the dried tears, which were soon replaced by new ones. "I understand." He kissed her forehead.

"You shouldn't be so lenient with me, Takuto," Mitsuki said.

"And why not?"

"Because..." She started. "Because I feel like I'm betraying you! I feel like I'm taking advantage of your trust!" She hiccued, her breath making a small cloud in the night air. "You should be angry at me. You should be telling me how ridiculous I am. How can you still look at me with your loving eyes, all the while knowing I can't ever let go of Eichi?"

Takuto looked into Mitsuki's tear-filled eyes and kissed her falling tears away each time they came.

"Because I love you," he stated simply.

"You shouldn't…" Mitsuki whispered what she thought was quiet enough for Takuto not to hear, but he did.

He suddenly glared at her, hard, fire growing in his eyes. "Mitsuki, how the hell can you say that?" He asked. "There isn't a thing on this earth that COULDN'T make me love you! I'm not going to say that I don't care that you still love Eichi, because I do! I want your heart to belong to me, and me alone, but I know that can't ever happen, and I've pushed past that!"

"But I'm being selfish!" Mitsuki cried.

"YOU'RE being selfish? Ha! I am being the most selfish of us two!" He took a deep breath and calmed down when he saw tears welling up in his loves eyes again. "Mitsuki; you're worried about losing both me and Eichi. I wouldn't call that selfishness." He kissed her cheek gently.

Suddenly, she stood up

"But I want you and Eichi both, and I can't!" She screamed. "I'm being completely selfish! I'm hurting you and Eichi because of my selfish wishes and desires of wanting to be with both of you!" She crossed the patio and laid her arms on the rails and rested her head in them; crying. Soon, she saw two tan hands rest on each side of her on the railing and felt a chin rest on her head.

"Mitsuki, that's nature. We're humans. We can't be selfless all the time. I'm actually slightly surprised we can be at all. But wanting to be with two people is not unnatural or uncommon. We all have to make sacrifices. I did that for you, remember?" Mitsuki nodded slowly. "And I'm sure Eichi did for you at some point. And you have sacrificed for others on immeasurable occasions… You know, I think that you _should _be selfish in this case."

Mitsuki suddenly glanced up at him in confusion and shock, but he just kept staring out at the city in front of them.

"Truthfully, I would be worried if you suddenly didn't love Eichi anymore." He said with a sad smile. "You wouldn't be the same if that happened. You say you're being selfish, but I also believe you are being self_less_ on such a vast level. You don't want to hurt me, and yet you don't want to hurt Eichi. And while it does sting a little to know that you still love Eichi," he felt Mitsuki tense up beneath him, and encircled his arms around her waist. "I knew that you would never fall out of love with him when I first fell in love with you, and I accepted that. I'm being selfish too, but I know that I'm also trying my best to be selfless. Just like you." The former Shinigami kissed the side of her neck. "I'm finished," he said, smirking against her skin.

Mitsuki laughed quietly. "I don't deserve you, Takuto."

"I beg to differ, my love. It is _I _who doesn't deserve _you_."

Mitsuki looked down at her feet and blushed, smiling.

"Mitsuki," he said as he turned her to face him. "I know that no one can ever take Eichi's place in your heart," he brushed away a few strands of hair from her face, "but, you know, you can always make room."

He smiled gently and caring at her. Mitsuki looked up at him with tears in her eyes, not of shame, but of love and happiness.

She stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him, and he met her halfway, lowering down, pressing his lips to hers.

She encircled her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, Takuto doing the same with her waist. He placed his hands on her hips to lift her up a little and wrapped his arms around her again.

They could've stayed there like that for another ten years, and they wouldn't have even noticed, but soon, they both ran out of air and released each other, their ragged breaths in sync with the other.

"I love you, Takuto," she whispered.

"As I love you," Takuto replied, peppering kisses on her lips between each word. She nuzzled her head into his warm neck and kissed it.

Pretty soon, the cold air became too much for Mitsuki's tear stained cheeks and she shivered. Takuto felt this and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her back into the apartment.

After putting the children to bed and crawling into bed with each other, Mitsuki soon fell asleep. But Takuto rested his head on his wife's shoulder for a little, thinking, before carefully untangling himself from her, causing a small whimper to escape. He chuckled to himself and kissed her cheek before throwing on a warm shirt and shoes, not changing out of his sweat pants.

He quietly opened the door and walked outside again. The snow had started to fall once more, covering more of the ground in its icy blanket. But despite the cloudy sky, he could see the moon shining bright.

He looked up and smirked at the glowing orb. "You know, you are one lucky bastard," he said, and he thought he heard a ghostly chuckle from somewhere in the darkness of the night. He closed his eyes and continued smiling grimly into the sky. The former death spirit turned to walk back inside, almost missing the music box sitting out in the cold, snow accumulating on and around it. He looked at it for a second before he smirked once again before picking it up and pressing the button, the soft gentle music of the old familiar ballad filling the night.

"But now," He said. "It's my turn." He could've sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder, but before he knew it, the wind blew towards his face and the subtle pressure vanished. Takuto opened his eyes and a determined gleam shone through as he nodded, making an "hm" noise. He brought the music box back inside before the gears froze and broke and placed it on Mitsuki's nightstand.

Crawling back into bed and wrapping his arms around his love, he kissed her shoulder.

"Well done, kid. Well done," he mumbled before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

Somewhere in the darkness of the room, a ghostly boy kneeled beside the bed where the young woman slept. He reached a translucent hand out and ran it over her cheek, feeling the silkiness that he still remembered to this day and smiled softly. Soon, he stood up and leaned over her, leaving a lingering kiss on her precious cheek. He leaned back and looked down at her, a sad smile stretching over his face. He didn't want to, but he knew he had to let her go at some point. But, strangely, he didn't feel heartbroken by the action. Instead, he felt elated and proud that his Mitsuki was able to pull through without him.

He stretched out his wings and floated upward, but just before he left, he heard a mumble coming from the sleeping angel below.

"Thank you, Eichi..."

The boy felt a silent tear roll down his face as it fell onto hers, turning into a small cloud of mist. He knew she was asleep, but it still filled his soul with warmth. He closed his eyes and whispered a "You're welcome, Mitsuki," and floated into the sky and up into the clouds.

He had never had a better birthday, and he knew never would.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please, tell me what you think! :)**

**-TheGirlOfManyObsessions**


End file.
